4 and Then Some
by KatieBaby86
Summary: Harm spends the night by Mac's bedside and looks after her over the holiday season. How does this change their futures? And do predictions always come true? - Complete -unless you can convince me otherwise!


**AN: I've been bed-ridden with a horrible bug for a few weeks now and have been reliving my love of JAG and the whole Harm/Mac saga. I had to write out some of the things my feverish brain was suggesting.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me - I just borrowed the characters for a while.**

Groggily she opened her eyes. Her whole body hurt. It felt like she'd been hit by a car, which, in a way, she had. She groaned as she stretched to try and alleviate the pain that seemed constant. Constant everywhere, except her right hand. She grimaced as the start of a smile graced her bruised face. He told her he was going to stay, but somehow she'd expected to wake up and see an empty chair. His hands both clung to hers like a lifeline, his head resting against her waist. As she stretched, he nuzzled his head further into her body. Slowly, she brought her left hand up and gently ran her fingers through his hair, trying to wake him slowly. He stirred. She loved watching him wake up. She watched the confusion cross his face as he tried to work out where he was. Realisation struck and he immediately looked up at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Feel like I've been hit by a car. I was worried about your back. Sleeping like that can't be comfortable." Harm smiled at her as she said this. Trust her to be worried about him when she was the one in hospital.

"What time is it?"

"0517."

"And you're awake because?"

"I couldn't sleep?" Harm laughed at the simplicity of her response. With a grimace, she shifted her position on the bed. "If you're going to insist on staying, at least you can be comfortable. Come and lie with me."

"You sure?" She nodded. Harm toed off his shoes and lay down beside her, gently pulling her into him. She pillowed her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for staying," she muttered sleepily, breathing in the scent of her best friend.

"Always. Merry Christmas, Ninja Girl."

"Merry Christmas, Sailor." This was how the nurse found them when they brought in her breakfast at 0800. Leaving them to sleep, the nurse quickly found a second breakfast tray and left them to sleep.

Gordon Creswell was fuming. Commander Rabb had rung him the night before telling him Mac was in hospital, she'd been in a car accident, that he knew nothing but would call when he knew how she was. The General has stayed awake all night waiting to hear if his Chief of Staff was going to be ok or not, and yet his phone had stayed eerily quiet. He had called the hospital when he hadn't heard anything by 0730 only to be told she was fine. Furious with Rabb for allowing him to worry, forcing a sleepless night, and the night before Christmas. He was on a mission. If Rabb was still there, he was in for it. He reached the door to Mac's room. He froze in the doorway. Chegwidden was right. There was something he had to watch between these two. He stood debating whether he should disturb them or not. Almost as if sensing him, Harm stretched, gently pulling Mac into him, resting his head against hers, never opening his eyes. Mac smiled in her sleep. Creswell had seen all he needed to. His favourite Marine lawyer was going to be ok. He, however, had some thinking to do.

Mac opened her eyes for the second time that morning and saw the nurses standing in the doorway, watching them sleep. Seeing they were caught, they scampered, muttering something about patients and getting the doctor. Mac turned her head into Harm's chest and kissed him.

"Sailor, time to wake up," she whispered to him. The last thing they needed was for anyone from JAG to see them like this. In the back of her mind, it registered that they'd missed the Roberts' Christmas Party and they could come looking for them. AJ was enamoured with his Godfather and always wanted to be with them. Harm tugged her towards him.

"Don't want to wake up." He sounded like a spoilt little child, trying to avoid the challenges of the new day. Mac laughed. It was music to his ears.

"We've already been spotted by the nurses, wake up so we don't have anymore unexpected visitors." Begrudgingly, Harm opened his eyes and smiled down at her. She gently pushed him to get him moving.

"Morning."

"Morning. Get up!" He smiled at the glittering in her eyes. It wasn't there last night. He gently kissed her forehead and extracted himself from her gravitational pull. By the time the doctor walked in a few minutes later, they were laughing as she teased him with the "dead animal" on their breakfast trays.

"Morning Ms MacKenzie. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better. Can I go home yet?"

"I am prepared to let you go, but because of the head injury, I don't want you left alone for any length of time. Have you got anyone who can stay with you?"

"I'll be there Doctor," Harm said from his chair. He didn't need to ask Mac, he knew that she would be fine with it.

"Ok, well in that case, I'll organise your discharge papers. When you're ready, come out to the nurses station and we'll go through your care needs over the next week."

Harm had just closed the door to his apartment when the phone rang. He let the machine get it and led Mac up the stairs to his bed. He sat her down on the bed when they heard Creswell's voice coming out of his answering machine.

"Rabb! Answer the phone. Pick up."

"Go on, Harm. I'm ok now." Harm smiled as he reached for the phone next to the bed.

"Sir, I'm here. Give me a second to turn off the machine." Harm smiled at Mac as he walked down to the living room to switch off the machine. He didn't want Mac knowing he'd rung Creswell last night. He could tell the General was angry. He had never rung him back. He'd been too caught up making sure that Mac was ok.

"Sorry Sir. What can I do for you?"

"You will call me back when you tell me you will. Do you understand me, Rabb?"

"Yes Sir."

"Is she with you now?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you don't want her knowing that we're talking about her?"

"That sounds about right."

"Good, so you listen, I talk. You will only respond with 'Yes Sir' or 'No Sir'."

"Yes Sir."

"Is she really ok?"

"Yes Sir."

"Will she need time off work?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you want time off to look after her?"

"Yes Sir."

"Because you're sleeping with her?"

"No Sir!"

"But you love her." Harm hesitated. He couldn't even begin to fathom how Creswell knew.

"Yes Sir. How did you…"

"No! Yes or no only, Rabb. I came to the hospital this morning. How many weeks does she need?"

"I think 2 Sir."

"Is she allowed to be on her own?"

"Not in the short term. Maybe towards the end of the case, but not at this stage."

"Will this effect your work?"

"No Sir. I don't think it can make any difference now."

"I will do what I need to if this becomes public. Have a good Christmas and look after her. She's a good Marine, a good woman."

"Thank you Sir. Enjoy your Christmas too." Harm heard the phone go dead. For a second he looked at the dead phone in his hand. The General had seen them. Mac would kill him if she ever found out. Harm was certain that the General would not tell her. He walked back to his bed and deposited the phone in the holder. Mac was still sitting exactly where he'd left her. Without talking, he gently peeled off her shoes and swung her legs onto the bed. He piled the pillows up behind her head and lay her down. Mac had never experienced so much love and care at the hands of another human being. She really did feel loved by this man who she feared would never admit the depth of his feelings.

"Lie with me. What did the General want?"

"Just needed to check in about a case I'm working on."

"I'm calling bullshit. You could've talked about that in front of me. You were talking about me."

"Ok, Marine. I rang him last night when I didn't know if you were ok or not. I forgot to call him back. He was just checking on JAG's favourite Marine."

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

"He didn't ask. I guess I answered all his questions."

"Liar."

"It's all you need to know, Ninja Girl. How are you feeling?" As they'd been talking, Harm had moved into the bathroom and changed into sweats and a Navy t-shirt. He'd been wearing his uniform for over 24 hours now and really wanted a shower but didn't want her out of his sight for any longer than absolutely necessary. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Sore, tired, hungry, safe."

"What am I going to do with you, Marine? What were your plans for today?"

"Sleep. I was contemplating taking the kids' presents out to the Roberts'. I guess that's not happening."

"What if I go and get your presents and invite them over here? Jen's next door. She can sit with you while I'm out."

"Sounds good. But, I just want to lie here with you for a while." Harm wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"You scared me last night. No more trying to get yourself killed."

"Ok."

By the time Mac woke up again, she was alone. She could hear movement in the kitchen. She tried to sit up, but groaned in pain.

"Harm?"

"Ah, no Ma'am. He went to pick up some things from your place. He asked me to keep you company."

"Jen. Jen, could you help me get up? I want to have a shower before Harm comes back. I don't think I can get there on my own and Harm won't want to help with that. He'd probably have a heart attack."

"No worries Ma'am. Can I get you anything before I help you get up?"

"I don't have a change of clothes. Can you get me some of Harm's? There should be some sweats and t-shirts in the second drawer of his dresser." Jen laughed. Who did they think she was kidding? The Colonel knew which drawers his clothes were in. There was a limit to how many ways she could find that out.

"What else Ma'am?" Jen asked, sensing Mac was holding out.

"Ummm, Harm's going to kill me for letting you do this, but in the top drawer, can you steal me a pair of his boxers?" Jen laughed.

"You've done this before, haven't you Ma'am?"

"Once or twice when we were working on something." Jen hesitated as she looked through the drawer, trying to find a pair of boxers that would fit Mac. She smiled as her hand fell on a jewellery box. Peeking over her shoulder she saw Mac catching her breath after sitting up. Jen quickly opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring and a heart pendant with "Sarah" engraved on the back. Harm had it bad!

"Come on, Ma'am. Let's get you cleaned up."

Harm's clothes were about 5 sizes too big for her. Jen thought she'd never seen Mac look as comfortable and relaxed as she did now, sitting on Harm's couch sipping her cup of tea.

"I hope I'm not ruining your Christmas plans, Jen."

"Not at all. I was going to be sitting at home alone anyway."

"Thank you. So, what would you be doing if you were at home?"

"Dad probably would've forced me to go to church. Then a full Christmas dinner including a side of resentment and guilt. What about you, Ma'am?"

"I'd probably be here. Annoying Harm, stopping him brooding on his Dad."

"You two are pretty close, aren't you Ma'am?"

"Jen, no ranks today. It's Mac. And yeah, I guess we are pretty close."

"Has, ah, anything happened between the two of you?" Mac laughed.

"I wish! Whenever one of us is ready, the other pulls away."

"What about this time?"

"We'll see!" Mac and Jen were laughing at this when Harm walked through the door, Mac's seabag slung over his shoulder, a bag of presents under one arm and a bag of groceries under the other.

"Let me help you, Sir!"

"You've done enough already Jen, just looking after Mac, helping her steal my clothes, it's more than I could've asked for," Harm said, sending a teasing wink in Mac's direction.

"Please tell me you have clothes for me. There's one piece of clothing I couldn't steal from you, in fact I'd be concerned if I could!"

"You do have some interesting clothing, Mac!" Harm winked at her. Jen could see the teasing comradery in their conversation and their smiling arms. Harm dropped her bag on his bed and returned to her side. "Need a hand?"

"Just get me standing and I can do the rest." Harm wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her to her feet. His gaze followed her to his bedroom, watching until she disappeared behind the frosted glass partition. He turned back to Jen.

"Thank you Jen. You're staying for lunch." Jen knew it wasn't a question.

"Yes Sir."

"Can one of you help me?" Mac's voice floated down the stairs. Harm smiled and wandered up to his bedroom. He saw her struggling to reach behind her. Without a word, he reached behind her and did the clasp up on her bra without lifting his t-shirt from her back. It was amazing how much they knew about one another and how comfortable they are around each other.

Mac laughed as Harriet continued to tell stories of her children's exploits. Harm saw the hit of regret and sadness in her eyes as she cuddled a sleepy toddle Jimmy. Harm was sitting on the floor as little AJ climbed over him, launching his toy plane off his shoulders, then head. Harm knew that whilst this had to be killing her inside, Mac wouldn't give up these moments for anything. Harriet and Bud had been shocked to see the bruises on Mac's face, her broken body swamped by Harm's clothing. Despite Harm bringing her clothes, she had refused to change out of his. She felt safe surrounded by his sent.

"Mac, is there anything we can do for you?" Harriet asked.

"You're doing it Harriet. I know you're giving up your family time."

"You're family too. You're their Godmother."

"Thanks Harriet."

"So, Harm's looking after you?" she asked quietly, noting that Harm, Bud and Jen were immersed in their own conversation.

"Yeah. He's been a God-send. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be stuck in the hospital."

"He looks very happy that you're here. What are the sleeping arrangements?" Mac and Harriet laughed, Mac blushing slightly. Harm looked up and Mac refused to look at him. He knew the women were gossiping. He was just happy that she was smiling again. It had been a while since he'd seen that genuine smile on her face. Harm extracted himself from AJ's game and moved to where Mac was sitting. He gently manipulated her position so he could sit behind her, her back resting against his chest. Harriet smiled.

"What's so funny over here?" He asked against Mac's ear, smiling at Harriet.

"We're just talking about you, Stick Boy!" Mac laughed. "Very funny topic!"

"If you weren't already so injured, Marine…" Harm left the joking threat hanging, totally diminishing the seriousness of his words by wrapping his arms protectively around his Marine.

"So Mac, I've often wondered," Harriet started. "What's the Commander like?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Harm just groaned.

"Why does everyone think that we're hiding our dating?" Harm asked. "What's the pool up to now?" Harriet blushed. She didn't think that they knew about that.

"He's teasing you Harriet. We laugh at ourselves as much as you guys do."

"Then, if it's not too personal, why hasn't anything ever happened?" Mac looked over her shoulder, trying to gauge Harm's reaction to Harriet's question. He just smiled softly at her.

"So far, we've never been at the same place at the same time," Harm said softly.

"So, you're not discounting it happening in the future?"

"Never discount anything, Harriet," Harm said smiling at the woman in his arms.

Everyone had left and Harm was cleaning up the apartment while Mac dozed on the couch. He loved how comfortable they were together. He finished clearing the leftovers and putting the plates in the dishwasher. He looked over at Mac. She was beautiful when she was asleep. As if she could sense him watching her, her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw him.

"Did I fall asleep? Someone's cleaned up."

"Always trying to get out of the work, Marine."

"Harm, when you picked up the presents from my place, did you find your own? You didn't open one from me with the others."

"I thought I'd leave it so we had something to do later tonight. Besides, I didn't give you your present yet either."

"Oooh, I'm intrigued now, Sailor."

"Stay there," Harm instructed, before heading up to his bedroom. She heard a drawer open and he waited a couple of seconds, before shutting the drawer. Mac watched him through the frosted glass. He was still for a second too long.

"Hurry up Sailor! I want to open my present!" Mac was on her feet, slowly moving to where Harm had set up the Christmas Tree. She picked up his present and returned to the sofa. Harm smiled as he watched her slowly lower herself onto the couch. He sat beside her and smiled as she handed him the present. He opened the box and smiled as he extracted a model of a yellow biplane Christmas Tree decoration. He laughed as he saw the boxers lining the bottom of the box. The shorts were covered in little yellow planes.

"Oh, Marine." Harm pulled her into his arms and gently kissed the top of her head. Silently he passed her a small jewellery box. "I didn't get a chance to wrap it." Without a word, Mac opened the box and gasped. She pulled the silver chain out of the box. Seeing her name on the front of the pendant, she smiled. Harm gently took her hand and turned the heart over. 'Always within my wings – H'. Mac looked up with tears in her eyes. Harm gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, before taking the necklace from her hands and did up the clasp behind her neck.

"You don't normally give me jewellery, Harm."

"No, but I wanted to give you something special. You're special."

"Harm? Can I kiss you?" Harm nodded as she reached up to pull his face to hers. As gentle and loving as the kiss was, they shook with the power of it. Mac shivered as she broke away. She felt a sense of loss as his lips left hers. Harm pulled her against his chest, feeling the tremors cursing through her body. It wasn't only her shaking.

"Mac, we need to talk this through sometime."

"I knew when I gave you underwear for Christmas that something would come up."

"Had to replace what you stole?" Harm laughed, tugging the waistband of his boxers peeking out of the top of the sweats she'd also stolen.

"When I bought them, I wasn't planning on stealing your underwear!"

"You can steal my stuff whenever you want, Marine."

"Harm, what do you want?"

"You. In my life. Not just as a friend."

"Can't form full sentences, Harm?"

"Not around you. What do you want?"

"Everything." Mac pulled Harm back to her. She kissed him firmly before pushing herself against his chest.

"When you're better, I'm taking you out on an honest to God date."

"What are we going to tell Creswell?" Mac felt Harm stiffen in her embrace. She looked up at him. "You never did tell me what he said on the phone this morning."

"Let's just say, he paid you a visit in the hospital this morning."

"Oh, God!"

"No, it will be ok. I'll talk to him." Harm tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Take me to bed, Sailor." Mac laughed at the shocked expression on his face, "To sleep." Harm smiled and wrapped her in his arms, picked her up and carried her to his bed. Harm lay her gently on the bed before stripping to his boxers. He helped her take off his sweats and remove her bra, leaving her in his tshirt and boxers. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled the covers over the two of them.

For the next week, Harm and Mac fell in to a comfortable routine, one filled with promise of a love that was no longer hidden. With Bud at work, Harriet and the boys visited Mac on several occasions. She marvelled at the closeness of her former colleagues. When Harm had taken advantage of Harriet's presence to go and get some shopping done, Mac had filled her in on the rest of their Christmas. Harriet hugged her as Mac cried telling her about the necklace that she hadn't taken off since he put it around her neck.

"You sound like I did before Bud proposed."

"Harm could propose tomorrow and you and I would be wedding dress shopping the next day!"

During one of Harriet's visits later in the week, Harm headed into JAG to talk to Creswell.

"Sir?" Harm asked, knocking on the office door.

"What do you want, Rabb?"

"Mac."

"Yes, how's she doing?"

"Getting stronger everyday, Sir. Sir? When I talked to you after Mac was released from hospital, you mentioned that you could do something to help us, if we needed it?"

"Rabb, has this been some sort of dirty weekend for you?"

Harm sighed, "No Sir, but I do want to ask her to marry me, but I want to know where our careers stand before I do."

Creswell rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd been expecting this. "How long do I have to sort this out?"

"I will wait until you tell me you're ready. I would like to do this before we return to work."

"I'll call you and let you know what I can do."

Mac was curled up on the couch, watching a movie when Harm returned from his meeting with the General.

"Where's Harriet?"

"She had to go and put the boys down." Harm reached down to kiss her. "Where have you been?"

"Doing a little sleuthing. What are you watching?"

"An Officer and a Gentleman. Something about dress whites and gold wings." Harm laughed.

"I thought you said they were overrated?"

"Maybe I just wasn't ready to admit how much of an affect you had on me."

"Oh yeah? And you are now?"

"Yep." Mac kissed him. Her ribs were still so tender from the seatbelt bruise that they knew nothing could come of that kiss tonight, but it was full of promise of what was to come.

Creswell had told Harm he needed more than a week to work out what had to be to save their careers. It would be a tough road, but they were on the right path. Harm had been worried about Mac returning to work. Creswell watched from his office window as Harm helped Mac out of the car. He could tell she was still suffering from the bruises Harm told him covered her body. He had been wracking his brains trying to find a way to keep his two top lawyers in the office and ideally, working together. They couldn't oppose each other – too much of a chance of pillow talk – and he couldn't transfer one to the bench for the same reason. He heard the commotion out in the bullpen and knew they'd arrived. He watched the scene before him for a few moments. Harm's hand was protectively placed on her back. There was nothing sexual or possessive about his gesture. It was simply a case of a friend protecting another. Harm reluctantly stepped away as Bud reached out to hug his friend, smiling down on the Colonel. Creswell watched closely, noting that Harm's eyes never left Mac.

"Colonel, Commander? Take your time, but once you've both settled back in, I'd like to see you."

"Aye aye Sir." Harm reached for Mac's briefcase and cover, leaving her to catch up with her colleagues while he secured their belongings in their offices. He stood in his office doorway, watching as she interacted with the others. Whilst he'd enjoyed having her all to himself for the past few weeks, he loved the look of contentment she had as she talked to her friends and colleagues. A plan started to hatch in his mind.

"Mac? You ready?" Mac excused herself from her fans and allowed Harm to lead her towards Creswell's office.

"Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered Sir," Harm barked.

"At ease. Take a seat. How are you feeling Colonel?"

"Much better thank you Sir. Occasionally I'll move the wrong way and I feel it, but if I take things slowly, I should be fine."

"Good to hear. Rabb tells me that you still have a number of deep bruises."

"Yes, but I will get there."

"Good. Now, ground rules. Colonel, I assume you know I'm aware in the change of status of the relationship between yourself and Commander Rabb."

"Yes, he informed me that you'd visited me in the hospital. I want to thank you for your concern at that time."

"Ground rules in the office. You will not touch each other, make any sexual insinuations, do anything that could be construed as conduct unbecoming. You will maintain a respectable distance from each other and keep your office doors open unless discussing a confidential case AND have a chaperone. You will not shut your office blinds at any time. If this is to come out, I want the whole office to be able to testify that this relationship has not had effect on your working relationship. I will not say anything until it comes out. We have never had this discussion."

"Aye Sir. Sir, I'm sure the Commander has already said this, but thank you for your support."

"Mac, I know you were worried about me when I first arrived given what I knew about Okinawa, but this is so obviously different. You have grown and are not the person you were in Okinawa. It is obvious to anyone with eyes that you and Harm are now and have been for a long time, besotted with each other. I can't see either of you letting this end." Harm and Mac looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, Sir. You have more faith in us than we do. It took us a long time to come to that conclusion."

"Over 8 years, General. 8 years of trying to put her out of my mind. 8 years of wishing I could win her over and failing miserably. I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon."

"Touching. I'm going to try to ensure that you remain a team. Dismissed."

"Aye aye Sir." Mac started to turn, but Harm stopped her.

"Sir, before we leave the office, I need both you, and Mac, to know that I will do everything in my power to ensure that Mac and I are together forever. One day, I will marry her. It will take everything in my being to keep my hands off her, but I would never do anything to jeopardise her career. I love her too much for that." Creswell couldn't believe the courage this young man had shown. He looked at Colonel MacKenzie. She had unshed tears in her eyes. Clearly Harm hadn't seen fit to inform her of his plans until now.

"Thank you Commander. Now, kiss your girl and get back to work." Harm smiled.

"Just following orders, Sarah!" Harm smiled as he leant down and kissed her firmly, but quickly before turning and leaving the General's office.

Later that morning, Bud knocked on Harm's office door.

"Sir? How's the Colonel really going?"

"She's ok. Why do you ask?"

"Harriet. She wants to celebrate Mac's return to work. She has tentatively organised for everyone to meet at McMurphy's tonight, but that will depend on how Colonel MacKenzie's feeling at the end of the day."

"I'm sure she'd love it. She really enjoys spending time with Harriet."

"Harriet's pretty fond of both you and the Colonel, Sir."

"Do you want to run this past Mac? I'm sure that she will love it, but it's not my decision."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Bud, why ask me first?"

"I know you'll do what is best for her, not what you think I want to hear. I feel that Mac will not want to hurt my feelings and agree, even if she'd not fit enough to do it." Harm smiled and nodded. Bud certainly had their relationship down pat.

Harm smiled as he sat on the edge of his bed, watching her fix her hair and make up. In his view, she was perfect without all that extra "stuff". Not that he'd ever convince her of that. At Christmas when he had gone to her place to pick up clothes, he had ensured that he brought her a variety of clothing including "going out" clothes. It also meant that everything she had was what he loved seeing her in. The dress that she was wearing hugged her in all the right places. Every night for over 2 weeks now, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, and yet, nothing further had happened. Mac looked over at Harm and smiled.

"Like what you see, Sailor?"

"Always, Sarah."

"Can you do my necklace up? Reaching behind me is still a little difficult." Harm gently took the pendant and fastened it behind her, gently kissing the silver heart as it rested above her own.

"You ready now?" Mac checked herself in the mirror before nodding and pulling her sailor out the door.

Harriet watched as Harm and Mac walked through the front door, hand in hand. She smiled as she saw them recognise their colleagues and subconsciously dropped their contact. Who did they think they were fooling? At this rate, it wouldn't be long before it all came out! Mac smiled greeting her friends. Harriet wrapped her up in a tight hug, before whispering in her ear.

"Harm's necklace? Make sure it doesn't flip over or everyone will know!" Mac laughed.

"Maybe that's what I want." All night, Mac was surrounded by her friends. Harm was thrilled that Mac was so happy. As their colleagues moved to dance, Harm moved closer to Mac.

"Having fun?" She smiled up at him and nodded. He stood behind her and watched Bud and Harriet dancing to the cheesy tune on the juke box.

"Harm? Do you want what they have?"

"Sort of. I want you to look like you do tonight for the rest of your life."

"So I'm not allowed to change out of this dress, ever?"

Harm laughed, "No. I mean, happy. I want you to look as carefree and happy as you do right at this moment. I want to struggle to keep my hands off you every day for the rest of your life. I want to watch you playing with the jewellery I give you, remembering how happy you were to open that box." As he said his last sentence, Harm gently touched the silver heart. He slowly flipped it over, reading the personal inscription written on the back, reminding her of the significance of this gift. Mac turned in his half embrace.

"Want to dance, Sailor?" Harm dropped the pendant and offered her his hand. Taking it, she let herself be led on to the dancefloor and quickly found her place within the circle of his arms. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she swayed in time with the music. Harm was fast losing his desire to keep their distance is public.

"Sarah, I love you," he whispered in her ear as they danced. Mac shivered in his arms. She knew that he had been holding off taking their relationship further because of her accident. She wasn't going to let him hold out much longer.

"I wonder sometimes how I managed to deny this for so long. I love you, too."

Across the room, Bud and Harriet watch Harm and Mac dance to their own tune. They felt lucky to be included in the small circle that knew of their burgeoning relationship. At the bar Jen and 3 of the other JAG lawyers watched Harm and Mac dance.

"Jen, is the betting over?"

"It hasn't been announced, but I think it is."

Mac leaned back in the booth, surveying the group surrounding them. They really were lucky. Beside her, she felt Harm watching her. His hand gently caressed her thigh.

"You look tired. Are you ready to go home?" Mac loved the sound of his voice when he talked about them as one. Mac nodded tiredly. He slid out of the booth and offered her his hand to pull her out as well. Offering their farewells, Harm helped Mac into her coat and they walked out of the bar, all eyes turning to Jen and Harriet.

Sturgis was the first to break the silence, "Is it official?" Harriet and Jen looked at each other.

"On Christmas morning I found that necklace the Colonel is wearing in the Commander's, um, underwear drawer," Jen stammered. The table laughed.

"So you've read what's engraved on the back, Jen?" Harriet asked.

"There's something written on the back? I did notice that she's not wearing the ring that was with it."

"What ring?" Bud asked. Harriet's shocked face told Jen, she was the only one who knew that little titbit.

"What's on the back of the necklace?" Jen asked, both women holding out vital pieces of this puzzle.

Harm wrapped Mac in his arms, kissing her gently. She pulled herself closer to him. It was obvious that she was having as much of an effect on him as he was having on her.

"Harm? Please, let's do this."

"Are you sure? How are your ribs? Bruises?"

"You won't hurt me, Harm."

"I don't know if I can contain myself, Sarah."

"Then don't," she said as she kissed him firmly.

 **2 months later…**

"Sir?"

"What is it, Rabb?"

"Sir, I was wondering if you'd been able to sort things out?"

"Yes, I was going to call you in later today. How would you feel about being a liaison to the hill? You'd still be here and could go on investigations when not needed."

"Sounds perfect, Sir. Thank you. Sir, I need one more favour. This weekend, my parents are coming out and I want to propose. I want to do it with all our friends and families. Harriet's helping organise a cook out for the JAG staff. Is there any way you can make attendance mandatory without letting Mac know?"

"Leave it with me."

"Thank you, Sir."

Harm's breath caught in his throat as she walked out of what had fast become "their" bedroom. Long ago she had moved the majority of her house into his. Every so often she emerged in an outfit he hadn't seen before and she took his breath away. Today was one of those days. Despite the dress code for Harriet's party being "casual", she was wearing jeans so tight they should be illegal and a top that was cut low over her chest, tight across the top then flared out to graze over her hips gently.

"You look beautiful," Harm smiled, gathering her up in his arms.

"Thanks." Harms fingers automatically fell to the silver heart around her neck. She rarely took it off. It was always on under her uniform, never revealing it to her colleagues the significance of this simple piece of silver.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go and pick up your parents and go and see our Godchildren."

Trish smiled as she watched her son trying desperately not to give in to his desires to announce to the world that Mac was his girl. Frank stood beside her.

"He's in love, Trish."

"I know. He reminds me of his father when he smiles at her like that. It is exactly how his father used to smile at me when we were first married." Frank put an arm around his wife's shoulders as she reminisced. Across the yard, Harm extracted himself from Mac and their friends before whispering something to Harriet and motioning for Bud to follow him into the house. AJ Chegwidden moved to talk to Trish and Frank, effectively distracting them from their son's disappearance. Harriet's gaze flicked frequently back to the house. Mac smiled, taking this action as a sign of her missing her husband. 3 children, one born sleeping, and 2 more on the way and she was still crazy in love with her husband. Mac loved Harm, but knew that what they had was yet to reach the heights of the Roberts' love. Harriet's eyes once again wavered and a smile plastered across his face. Mac turned around and saw Bud, now in uniform, on the back deck. He stood to attention and called the party to attention. All military personnel snapped to.

"Colonel MacKenzie. Step forward." Mac looked at Harriet who was looking anywhere but at her, trying hard to keep the grin from her face. Mac walked forward slowly, unsure of what was happening. She wasn't due for promotion, and besides, the General was still standing behind her. Mac looked around for Harm. The fact that she couldn't see him made her heart beat faster. She looked towards Trish so simply shrugged. After what seemed like an age, Mac finally reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the house. Once she was at the bottom of the stairs, Bud stepped to the side and snapped to. Out of the back door, stepped Harm in full dress whites. Tears instantly filled Mac's eyes. Ever since the day he stood in the General's office and told him he intended to marry her, Mac had been on edge, waiting for the inevitable proposal. Mac looked around her, unable to contain the grin on her face. Harriet was crying, Trish couldn't stop the smile from taking over her face. As Mac turned back to the house, Harm had made his way down the stairs. He gently took her hands in his.

"Sarah, I love you. You are the most amazing, beautiful woman I have ever known. We wasted so much time trying to get together and I have finally got my head out of my six. I don't want to waste another 8 years. I want to spend the rest of my life learning everything there is to know about you. No matter what happens in our future, I want it to happen together. Will you marry me?" Harm dropped to one knee, producing the most stunning diamond ring Mac had ever seen. By this point, tears were flowing freely down her face. She nodded, smiling, unable to speak. Harm tilted the ring, showing her what was engraved inside – "HR SM Always". If it was possible, her smile widened. He'd thought this through. He slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, before pulling her into him, crushing his lips down on hers. Around them, they were vaguely aware of the applause and cheers coming from their friends. Trish launched herself at her son and soon to be daughter in law. There was nothing that could come between mother and son, but Trish was thrilled that this woman would always be a part of her son's life. Becoming once again aware of their friends, Harm and Mac broke apart. Harm hugged his mother, before pulling Mac back into his side.

Mac lay on their bed, watching the morning light dance off the diamond on her left hand. Harm's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her into him. Mac smiled. Everything was coming together. Mac rolled over to face the man behind her.

"Harm? Remember the talk we had at the Admiral's retirement dinner? About kids?"

"Mac, I don't care if we have kids or not. I only care about you." Mac smiled. She gently moved his hands to rest under hers, resting protectively over her abdomen.

"The doctors had said there was little chance of us conceiving naturally. But we're not normal, Harm." Mac watched his face as realisation dawned. Beneath his hands, their child was slowly growing.

"How long?"

"About 8 weeks. That first weekend was incredible. And now we've made the one thing I've wanted from you for 8 years, despite all the challenges." Harm's arms pulled her tighter.

"Who else knows?"

"Just you, and the doctor."

"I love you, Sarah. So much."

"Love you too, Daddy. Now, go and call your mother!" Harm kissed her firmly, reaching around her to pick up the phone. 10 minutes later, they were both up and getting ready to meet Trish and Frank for breakfast. Two exciting pieces of news in two days. Harm was finally giving his mother everything she'd ever dreamt of for him.


End file.
